The Ride Home
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Happens on the plane ride home during the Mile-High Job, but no spoilers. Adult. Don't read if you don't like that. Parker/Eliot.


The Ride Home

Happens after the Mile-High Job but I don't think there is any spoilers

So my first time writing one of these… so yeah. Please review!

* * *

The flight back they all got first class tickets. Mostly because they weren't doing a job and wanted to relax. Second was that they - Eliot and Parker - insisted on it this time around. They had taken out their earpieces and were trying to relax,

Nate and Eliot sat together, the girls a couple of rows in front of them. Nate was drinking this time since he didn't have Sophie glaring at him whenever he ordered a drink.

Both men winced though when Sophie laughed out loud and hugged Parker in delight.

"That can't be good." Eliot commented.

"Parker must have stole the diamonds." Nate told him than took a gulp from his drink. "Probably the other things too."

"Well we did save their lives, seems fair." Eliot told him.

"Right, I'll pretend like I don't know than."

They watched as Parker got up, smirked at them, and walked toward the other half of the plane. Their flight wasn't too full since everyone seemed to be a little edgy about the news that a plane had almost crashed but there were enough people that the flight attendants were busy.

Eliot and Nate looked at each other a few minutes later when Parker still hadn't returned.

Eliot sighed and put down his magazine. "I'll do it." He told Nate and stood up and walked the same way Parker had gone. She was probably getting into some kind of trouble.

* * *

Parker grinned as she saw Eliot coming her way, and she grabbed his arm as he passed her and pulled him into the bathroom with her. Luckily she had remembered to put on an out of order sign on the door. Now if they were quiet enough no one would bother them.

"What? Parker-" He said in surprise as he realized what had just happened. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her lock the door. He had an idea but he didn't think it was possible, and with Parker you never could be sure. There could be some other reason she had just dragged him into the small bathroom.

"I'm having some fun. This flight is five hours long, and I'm not going to sit still. Think you can last that long?" She asked as she stepped closer to him and started to undo his belt buckle.

Good, it had been what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I can last darlin' can you?" He questioned as he tugged her closer to him so she was pressed against him.

Pulling off her jacket, that she'd gotten who knows where, he was thankful that she was still wearing the flight attendant dress. Taking a moment to make sure the toilet seat lid was down he sat then pulled her onto his lap, his hands going to the edge of her dress and pulling it up slowly as she worked on undo his belt and pants.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back, nipping his bottom lip than trying to take control of the kiss and their tongues had to duel it out but neither was really loosing.

Pulling her as close as he could he broke the kiss for a moment, pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on the ground the same moment she tried pulling his pants down his hips. He had to rise up a little so she could get them off of him and the movement made them grind together and made both groan at the feeling it gave them.

"Not wearing a bra?" He asked, groaning at the thought that she had been walking around during the whole job with only a pair of lacey boy shorts under that dress she'd been wearing. He shifted his hips again to rub against her as he started to kiss down her throat.

"Wasn't wearing one earlier, and I wasn't going to wear Becky's. I was lucky I was wearing underwear though." She told him, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the things her body was feeling. She ground her hips against his and they both moaned. She leaned back from him so she could pull his shirt off him and then ran her hands down his chest as she got off his lap and ignored the look he shot her.

Kneeling on the floor she pulled his boxers off him and stared for a moment before smiling and looking up at him while she bent to run her tongue up the underside of his cock. Coming to the tip she put it in her mouth for a second so she could give it a quick suck. Eliot tossed his head back and closed his eyes for a moment before he blinked and looked back down at her.

Parker released the head of his cock and started at the base before working her way back up, this time alternating between sucking the underside and nipping it causing him to tense in a mix of pain/pleasure. Reaching the head of his cock again she took it in her mouth, this time taking more than the tip but going down as far as she could, relaxing her throat so she could take him deeper.

"Parker, God-" Eliot moaned, his hands going to her hair and letting it loose so he could grip something without hurting her. He tried to keep his hips still but when she sucked just a little harder he couldn't help but buck a little bit.

"Parker, stop." He told her and pulled her up.

Standing up he pulled her to him and pulled her panties off. Lifting her up he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist as he kept one hand on her ass and leaned her back enough to take one of her nipples into his mouth. With his free hand he slid two fingers into her to see if she was ready for him. Parker's hips bucked and she moaned out his name and tightened her legs.

Smirking against her nipple he pumped his fingers a few times before he pulled them out and gripped her hip and moved her so that his cock rubbed up against her. Sliding up and down a few times to tease them both.

"Eliot." She hissed, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head up so he could see her eyes. "Enough, do it now." She told him.

He grunted and stopped playing around and slid into her. They both groaned at how great it felt and started to rock back and forth.

They didn't say too much besides, "Harder" "too slow" and "God that feels-" but they used every surface in the tiny bathroom. The sink where Parker sat while Eliot pounded into her, the toilet seat where Parker rode him, the door that they both took turns being pushed up against, and the sink again, but this time Parker gripped the tiny counter as she and Eliot watched him move behind her.

No one bothered them until later on when Sophie knocked on the door. "Twenty minutes until landing." Sophie told them, then moved on, giving the two time to stop and make themselves presentable to the outside world.

"You planned this?" He asked her, not quite sure what to think at the moment but he knew he was okay with how things had gone.

Parker shrugged. "Now seemed like as good as any other time." She told him after they were dressed. Opening up the door she looked back at him.

"Next time though, you pick." She told him and grinned before walking away.

Eliot smirked.

He had the perfect place in mind.

* * *


End file.
